How to Win Shokugekis and Eat People
by Skylinemaster
Summary: The Head Leviathan, tired of having second-rate Human chefs feed him garbage, sends one of his own in the form of Yukihira Soma to Totsuki Culinary Academy to learn the fine arts in cooking and steal talent from others. Should be simple, if Leviathan Soma can keep his cool and not want to destroy everyone in his path. That is easier said than done though.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a new fanfic. Not sure how serious I want to take this yet.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Shokugeki no Soma or Supernatural.

* * *

"So, that's him?"

A heavyset Latino man asked, looking at a picture of a smiling red haired boy. The man is wearing a simple leather jacket and blue jeans, looking unconcerned at the picture in front of him.

"Yes, it is. The son of Joichiro Yukihira."

A slender Asian woman in a business suit said, glancing down at her smartphone, before staring at the picture as well. The Latino man simply chuckled.

"Yes, the talented chef who managed to break the boss. That is utterly remarkable, for a human."

"He's going to the Totsuki Culinary Academy in a few days. He needs to pass the entrance exam before officially getting in."

The heavyset Latino man remained stoic at this information.

"And?"

"The boss wanted his father. He had the spark, so we couldn't just copy him. The son should be the next best thing."

The woman explained.

"There are many famous graduates of that culinary institute. Why not hire them?"

"I don't know, the boss wants him."

The Latino man sighed at this, defeated.

"So, what do you want me to do? Kidnap him?"

"No."

The woman's lips curved into a bit of a smirk.

"You are going to become him."

….

"Consider it an investment in the future."

!

The two people, well not people, Leviathans, jumped up at the sound of their boss's voice.

"Mr. Roman!"

Richard Roman simply chuckled and told them to sit down before pulling over a chair and joining them at the table.

"Edgar, Totsuki is an investment in the future for us. The boy is immensely talented from what I gathered from the father and the reports."

Richard Roman said, glancing at Susan, the other Leviathan at the table.

"Yes, by all accounts, Yukihira Soma is a talented chef. Many of the regulars at his shop give him extraordinarily high reviews."

Susan explained before Richard Roman took over.

"Valente went there a few days ago. The food served there is highly unorthodox, but delicious. Valente said he would have maxed out his credit card there if he could."

Edgar nodded at the words of the two others.

"But what does this have to do with me? Aren't we busy with the construction plans?"

Edgar asked.

"It's either you or Susan. You know how everyone else is. In a school of food, they wouldn't be able to control themselves, rather quickly and possibly violently."

Edgar and Susan nodded in understanding of their boss's words. Many of the Leviathan were mindless beasts that would go on rampages, if it were not for the loving/terrifying hand of the head Leviathan.

"Edgar, this is the chance to serve all of us better. Become him, be a clone of everyone you encounter here. You'll gather all of their talents, refine them inevitably, and come back to us as the greatest cook ever."

Edgar sighed at his boss's words, but ultimately understood them.

Leviathans love food, and a chance to become a great cook would serve the Leviathans well in their inevitable world takeover.

It'd would also be a great vacation away from the Winchester business, Edgar thought.

"So, when do I start?"

* * *

The Leviathan that took the form of Yukihira Soma wadded through the crowd silently, moving past the hordes of people on his way to the entrance exam.

The Leviathan was somewhat irritated at everything happening around him, the hordes of talentless people around him, those who simply got by on their family's name and status. Leviathan Soma simply wished he could eat all of them and rid the world of their incessant chatter, but controlled himself.

The Leviathan tuned out of the conversation around him, happily in his own mind before being snapped back to reality by the sound of many people running past him.

"It seems like they've all left."

Erina Nakiri said.

"That should make the paperwork a lot easier to deal with."

Her aid, Hisako Arato said happily.

"Pardon me ladies, I do believe that I am left."

Soma said plainly, getting the attention of the two girls.

Soma felt the gazes of the two girls on him. He knew that Erina Nakiri would dismiss him, given her arrogance as stated in the report.

"And who are you?"

Erina asked as her aide flipped through the transfer applications on her clipboard.

"Yukihira Soma, personal chef to Richard Roman."

Soma smiled.

It was rather simple, with the Leviathan money machine. A few calls to the Japanese birth registration office, a few calls to the U.S. government, and some money to newspapers created the new identity of the new Yukihira Soma.

The real Yukihira Soma never existed, this Yukihira Soma does.

Erina kept her stoic face on, but inwardly was impressed.

'How come I've never heard of the chef to one of the richest men in the world?'

She wondered as she kept her inscrutable gaze on the Leviathan in front of her.

"Yukihira Soma, age 15. Born in Nagoya to an unremarkable family. Immigrated to the US at the age of 7. Worked in various restaurants before catching the eye of Richard Roman, who hired him to be his personal chef."

Hisako stated.

Erina glanced at her aide, then at the quiet boy in front of her.

"Very well then. You may take the test. I take it you know of what happens to those who fail?"

She said seriously, glaring at the boy who had a poker face on.

"Of course, Miss Nakiri. I assure you that you will like my meal."

* * *

"Hand me my stamp."

Erina Nakiri stated, finishing the last of his dish.

"I take it you like my Transforming Furikake Gohan?"

It was a rhetorical question, seeing how the Nakiri heiress devoured the dish.

She shot him a glare as she pressed the stamp onto his paper.

"Well then, I look forward to seeing you at school."

Soma said, taking his leave.

After walking from the room, smiled condescendingly at anyone who crossed his path. He found a secluded place and pulled out his cellphone.

"I passed…Yes, of course I had to humor her… Indeed, she is quite arrogant… Yes, lots of worthless people, but I do believe that we will find people who have the spark here... I see, they got Chet? And you have people working on it...Thanks boss, I'll enjoy it here."

Soma hung up after talking with his boss.

* * *

A month has passed since Soma passed the transfer exam. It was a productive month spent at various restaurants worldwide.

Due to Richard Roman's connections, Soma could easily avoid the need for a reservation to get into the most famous restaurants and get close to the chefs to clone their talent.

He stole talent from all corners of the world in order to further refine his own and to be a greater service to his boss.

But now, the day has come to formally transfer in.

And that sees Soma as the lone student on the stage, walking towards the podium to address his new classmates.

"Hmm, hello there, fellow students. I'm going to skip the pleasantries as there is no need to get attached to my food. This place is the nexus of the culinary world, all of you are mere bottomfeeders to me. This world is survival of the fittest, and make no mistake, I am the top of the food chain. All of you are just stepping stones, and I am going to walk all over you to get to the top."

At this point, many of the students are relentless booing and cursing the Leviathan, who remains unfazed.

"…Don't think any of you are safe. Status and name are nothing to me and they will only be sources of shame to you after I am done."

He cracked a slight smile in the face of all the abuse he was receiving. He paused for a moment before thinking of the best way to end his speech

"Please take care of me and I hope we can get along, bottomfeeders."

* * *

Well, this is the first Shokugeki no Soma/ Supernatural crossover there is. Yay, for being first!

This is going on the backburner after Issei Hyoudou, Breast Grabber Extraordinaire, unless this has a good amount of feedback.

Please follow, favorite, and review.

Also, can someone be a beta reader? I'm not that great with the food and the vivid descriptions of them. Anyone a foodie and willing to help me?

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another chapter of How to Win Shokugekis and Eat People.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Shokugeki no Soma or Supernatural.

* * *

"Well, this will do."

Soma muttered to himself. He opened the door and found a fully furnished apartment suite that his boss paid for for him to rest in.

Being a Leviathan, sleep wasn't something he needed but a luxury that he now has. Purgatory forces all the vanity out of those who inhabit it, there was no need for luxurious items in that place.

As such, his one bedroom apartment is extremely spartan, having a bed, a desk, and a closet. A laptop rests on top of the wooden desk, with a telephone laying a few centimeters away from it.

The rest of his apartment consists of a small kitchenette and restroom, both of which are bare as well, save for the fridge.

He sighed, a bit lonely at these accomadations.

Leviathans, contrary to the belief of the Monsters in Purgatory, were social creatures. It was their cohesion that put them above all else in Purgatory. They needed each other for company, for strength.

'This is going to be a long mission.'

Soma simply closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

'Hmmm, Introduction to French Cuisine with Roland Chapelle.'

Soma thought silently, walking to his first class. He ignored the glares he received from passerbys, mindlessly entering the room and looking at the sheet on the teacher's desk.

He tilted his head, glancing for his name on the paper.

 _Yukihira Soma, Tadokoro Megumi_

Soma kept his stoic mask on as he glanced around the room for his partner. It wasn't hard, given the only girl who was alone at a table was also shaking uncontrollably.

He walked up to the girl, and tilted his head at her. He narrowed his eyes at her, and saw it.

'Why do you have the spark?'

He thought, somewhat irritiated at this. He saw an unremarkable, unconfident girl in front of him, yet she has the spark that the leader keeps his eye out for?

He sat down, ignoring Megumi next to him. He remained motionless, listening to the various conversations around him, before finding little value in them.

When Roland Chapelle entered the room, Soma remained bored, listening to what the teacher had to say. He glanced over, noticing that Megumi kept tracing the kanji for person on her palm, but didn't say anything.

At the mention of the assignment, Soma perked up, listening to the task at hand.

'Two hours, beef bourguignon.'

Soma thought. He closed his eyes, thinking of all the chefs he's encountered and which would have the best ability to cook bouef bourguignon.

'A beef braised from Burgundy of France. Hmm, Kanehara Keisuke. Previous 6th Seat on the Elite Ten Council, 65th Generation. Runs a French restaurant.'

He snapped out of his thought, and stood up, ready to recreate the beef bourguignon from his memories.

* * *

"Soma, can you get that?"

Megumi asked him, a bit timidly. Soma simply glanced over at the shy girl and then at the place she pointed at. The beef bourguignon is almost done, just sizzling in the pot at this point in time.

"I do apologize as I'd rather not. I don't want to leave the pot alone."

He said this to Megumi. He wasn't referring to anyone in particular, just couldn't be too careful, could he?

* * *

"You pass!"

Roland Chapelle said excitedly after finishing their beef bourguignon. He leapt over the table, trying to hug Soma, but the Leviathan aptly dodged.

"No thank you."

* * *

At the end of the school day, Soma reclined against a tree, sighing.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone, which was turned off for the day.

He powered it on, staring blankly at it as it powered up. He put in the password and watched everything become up to date.

 _1 New Message_

 _Edgar, things have changed. We've secured a lead for the tablet, and are tracking it down. Your vacation will be cut down to whenever we find it, and we will find it shortly. Plan accordingly._

Edgar sighed, thinking of how to accelerate his timetable to gather as much knowledge as possible in the short time he has here.

There goes his vacation.

* * *

He's got it!

Edgar, after laying in bed for a few hours awake, brainstormed the idea of how to get as much knowledge as possible in as short of time frame as possible.

He went to his laptop and went into a special folder on his desk simply labelled information.

He clicked on it, revealing two word documents inside of it. He opened both, each occupying one half of the screen.

The one of the left is a dossier of the Elite Ten Council, complete with pictures and their entire life story.

On the right, a list of all the active research societies operating in Totsuki at the moment.

Edgar scrolled down the dossier of students, stopping at the 9th seat, Etsuya Eizan.

He then briefly scrolled down the list of the research societies, having went down the entire page before scrolling back up to the top.

Edgar nodded to himself, before reaching for his phone and pressing a few buttons.

"Edgar?"

"Yes, Mr. Roman. I've thought of the perfect solution. I will be able to gather the knowledge of all the research societies with this strategy."

"I trust you Edgar. Do not fail me."

"I will not. I will require our financial assets to be at my disposal to initiate this plan though."

A brief silence was heard as Richard Roman thought of his next words.

"Of course. You have a blank check."

Edgar smiled at this.

"Thank you sir. The mission will start tomorrow."

Edgar ended the call and glanced at the picture of Etsuya Eizan on his computer.

"Well then, we need to have a meeting, Etsuya Eizan."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. I am a bit disappointed that this story is not that popular compared to my other ones. I've adjusted the story accordingly and plan on finishing this relatively soon, with very few chapters.

Please follow, favorite, and review. Especially review as it helps me out as a writer.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another chapter of How to Win Shokugekis and Eat People.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Shokugeki no Soma.

* * *

"So, this is his headquarters? Impressive, for someone so young."

Soma remarked, with his hands in his pockets. He stared at the building in front of him, its sign saying _Etsuya Eizan Consulting_ in simple black lettering.

He tilted his head before turning into his natural form and flying into the sky. He flew to the top of the skyscraper, ending up on the roof. The mass of black goo was suspended in mid air as Soma scanned for an opening, which he found in the air duct.

The Leviathan flew into the duct, and proceeded into the vents.

He searched around for a few minutes before flying into the office of Etsuya Eizan, which he confirmed by seeing all the pictures of said student on the ornate desk in front of him.

"Wow, nice office."

Soma remarked, forming back into his Human form. He glanced around the office, nodding in approval at the choice of decor as he ran his finger around the desk.

Bingo.

A fingerprint, a strand of DNA, a way to become him.

Soma smiled as his form rippled, slowly turning into Etsuya Eizan.

"Lots of information in his head."

Leviathan Eizan said as he took a seat in Eizan's business chair.

"...So many ways to get what I want."

He chuckled as he picked up a magazine that was lying around to read, waiting for his prey to arrive.

* * *

"I did not leave it like that."

Eizan Etsuya muttered slowly, noticing that his chair was turned towards the large window behind the desk. He sighed, having come back from the long meeting with that woman from Mozuya.

"Indeed you didn't."

Eizan straightened up, narrowing his eyes as his chair spun around. In his seat, was the smirking face of Yukihira Soma.

"Oh please don't. I suggest listening to what I have to say before speed dialing your security."

Soma said, with his hand out dismissively.

"Okay, you have two minutes before I have your ass thrown out of this building."

Eizan said with a smirk on his face, his hand coming out of his pocket where he had his phone.

Soma looked at him with a condescending frown, tilting his head from one side to another.

"Alright then, I'll make it quick. Shokugeki."

"Shokugeki?"

Eizan asked, not believing what he just heard.

"I challenge you to a Shokugeki."

Soma said.

Eizan became quiet for a moment, before bursting out laughing. He laughed for several moments, angering Soma.

"What, could you, possibly offer to get me to a Shokugeki?!"

Eizan said, finally stopping his outburst of laughter. He took out his phone and held the screen so that Soma could see it, a giant 1 on it.

"Your two minutes are up."

He smirked before Soma closed his eyes and sighed.

"You know, I admire you..."

Soma began in a calm voice, confusing Eizan.

"All Japan Under 18 entrepeneur, 1st in Culinary Innovation tournament. I applaud you, I really do."

Soma opened his eyes and tilted his head before continuing.

"But remember, at the end of the day, you are just a big fish in a small pond. You're nothing, to us."

Soma said with a condescending shake of his head.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Eizan growled out, his phone still in his hand.

"You very well know what it means. But I'll further show you."

Soma said, taking out a check that he found while rummaging through Eizan's drawers. He threw it towards Eizan, landing at his feet.

"That is what I have to destroy you with."

Soma said, a sadistic smile appearing on his face.

"A blank check."

Eizan said, before it dawned what Soma was saying. Soma could see that Eizan understood what he was getting at.

"I see you understand. At the end of the day, you're worth, what? 200 million yen? You know who I work for, what I can do."

Soma lazily glanced at the manila folder to his right, before tossing it in front of Eizan.

"Your clientele is rather remarkable I must say. But it doesn't matter. With the resources at my disposal, Richard Roman Enterprises' disposal, I can destroy you 10000 times over. Your clientele, your business partners."

Soma placed his hands in front of him, staring directly at the nervous Eizan, but at the same time furious Eizan.

"Anything you have or will come in contact with. I'll destroy your companies, your reputation. I'll destroy you. You'll never be able to show your face in any business ever again."

Soma said, before smiling without any hint of condescension this time.

"All of this can be avoided however, if you just accept my original offer."

Soma said happily, as he stared directly at Eizan, who is seething with rage.

"Shokugeki."

Eizan gritted through his teeth.

"Shokugeki. I want your seat on the Elite Ten Council. I'm not a thug though, I like giving you a chance, how futile, to fight back. It's simple really, I win and I get your seat."

"And if I win?"

Eizan asked. Soma simply chuckled at this.

"Cute, I don't plan on losing. But good on you for having spirit. You win, I don't carry out my promise and I leave Totsuki."

Soma said as he stood up and stretched.

"Alright, I accept."

Eizan gritted out with a certain viciousness that would make many cower in fear. Soma simple started walking towards the door.

"Very well, I knew you would eventually accept my offer."

He said, nearing Eizan, before walking past him.

"Oh, one more thing."

Soma said, standing side by side with Eizan now. Soma didn't bother to look at the seething Ninth Seat and kept a bored expression on his face.

"Don't bother cheating. I know you, and your ways. I get a suspicion of you trying to rig it, I carry out my promise. You don't put your best effort forward, I carry out my promise. You try to send one of your people at me, I again, carry out my promise. I know you will somehow try to cheat, even if you attempt to hide it. I don't trust you, so I will have precautions in place to prevent you from cheating. I don't suggest you test me, Eizan."

Soma said, as he started walking again. He made it to the door and began to open it, when he turned his head to say one final remark.

"Anyways, good luck. You'll need it."

With that, Soma closed the door of Etsuya Eizan's office.

* * *

There you go, hope you like it. If anyone can help me out regarding the technical details of the Shokugeki, please contact me so we can communicate. If no one helps, I'll figure something out for next chapter, which will be the Shokugeki chapter.

Please follow, favorite, and review.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another chapter of How to Win Shokugekis and Eat People.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Shokugeki no Soma.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to a very special Shokugeki. This will surely be an exciting match between the 9th Seat of the Elite Ten, Etsuya Eizan, and the challenger, Yukihira Soma..."

Soma tuned out as Urura Kawashima explained to the audience the Shokugeki. Soma honestly did not care for the introductions nor the abuse and heckling he received from the audience.

He walked out from the tunnel, a neutral expression on his face. He met Etsuya Eizan at the table in between the two cooking sections.

"Miss Kawashima, please explain to our audience the cards in front of us."

Soma said, gesturing to the six facedown black cards on the table.

"Very well. Ladies and gentlemen, these cards each have a special theme written on the bottom of them. The card that is picked will be the theme of today's match."

She said as the audience cheered.

"Yes, I've wanted to make sure that my opponent does not resort to rigging the match."

Soma said to himself as he glared at Eizan. Eizan glared back at him.

"Please, pick a card, any card."

Soma said as Urura moved next to Soma and picked a card at random.

 _American Southwestern_

"And the theme of today's match is, American Southwestern! Our contestants will have one hour to complete a dish of this theme!"

Soma and Eizan simply glared at each other as Urura continued to talk.

"Time, start, now!"

Soma simply walked over to his section as he thought of whose knowledge to use.

"Daichi Okami, 78th Generation Alumni, expert in Northern Mexican and Tex-Mex. He should do fine."

Soma muttered to himself as he started kneading dough for his dish.

He said nothing, working in complete silence as the dough became an even consistency.

"Perfect consistency and thickness throughout. Air and water is in the dough."

Soma said as he moved to the second part of his dish.

"Anejo cheese, Panela cheese, Oaxaca cheese."

Soma said as he tossed the block of Anejo cheese up in the air before shredding it with lightning fast hands. The crowd couldn't keep up with Soma's knife as it cut up the cheese into fine, perfectly even strips which fell to the cutting board Soma was using.

He moved the cutting board to the side as he focused on the lump of Panela cheese. He took the lump and flattened it out before rolling the flattened out cheese into a cylinder.

Soma's knife danced around the cheese as it cut up the cheese into perfectly even cylinders.

Soma sighed before glancing at the clock.

 _32:13_

"Right on schedule."

Soma said as he took the block of Oaxaca cheese to a cheese grater, resulting in chips of Oaxaca cheese falling to the cup below.

Soma brought all of his cheese to the dough and with expert precision, sprinkled the three cheeses onto the dough.

To the untrained eye, it simply appears as if Soma is carelessly dumping the cheese onto the dough.

This is far from the truth as Soma is expertly manipulating the flick of his wrist, resulting in the dough having the same amount of cheese everywhere.

When Soma sprinkled all the cheese on the dough, he gathered the spices for the final touch before baking.

He took Cumin and Paprika into his hand before sprinkling it on the dough. With that, all that is left is to bake the dough.

Soma glanced over at the clock as he put his dish into the oven.

 _29:47_

"Bake for a total of 27 minutes and 32 seconds. Start at 250 degrees before turning the temperature to 415 at 22 minutes and 12 seconds."

Soma said to himself, turning the dial to 250 degrees before walking down take a seat next to his cooking station.

He honestly could not care for anything around him, and as a result, he took a bit of a nap, much to everyone's surprise and disgust.

At the twenty two minute mark, Soma sprung back to life, shocking everyone with his speed and energy. Leviathan don't really need naps for energy, so this nap was just to ignore everyone else.

He turned the dial to 415 degrees before staring at the oven.

Everyone was unnerved seeing Soma simply standing in front and staring at the oven for over five minutes without moving at all.

Soma turned off the oven at exactly 27 minutes and 32 seconds. He took out his cheesy dough with the help of some oven mitts and laid the dish on a massive wooden dish which could have been used for a large sized pizza.

"First up we have Yukihira's dish. Please explain what it is."

Urura asked Soma.

"It is an Arizona Three Cheese Crisp, a popular dish in the state of Arizona in America."

Soma responded.

The three judges used fork and knives to cut the dish into several pieces. There was no sticky or melted cheese that stuck to them, a testament to the perfect condition of the cheese.

When the first judge put the crisp into his mouth, he was swept up in a tsunami of cheese.

The second judge was transported into the heart of the Southwest. He saw the setting Arizona sun as a cowboy, eating the crisp as night fell.

The third judge, was transported to a small shack near the Mexican border, where he saw a large Mexican family having a wholesome dinner.

The degree to which the judges liked the food was undeniable to everyone.

Eizan walked up later with his dish. Soma glanced down at the dish, then at Eizan's scowling face.

"You got what you wanted now. Hope you like it."

Eizan said, a twisted smile creeping up on his face.

"A quesadilla with Monterey Jack cheese, shredded chicken, peppers, and guacamole."

Eizan said before staring back at Soma. Soma looks at him with the same condescending smile as before.

"Oh, a quesadilla. Very nice, that is your best work? No matter how hard you try, it will fail you."

Soma said simply as the judges voted.

"Unanimous decision. Yukihira Soma wins 3 to 0!"

Urura said, causing the audience and Eizan to get silent.

"Hm, obviously. I don't have your dish to taste, but I can tell you what you did wrong anyways."

Soma said, holding up three fingers.

"One, you left the quesadilla in the oven for fifteen seconds too long, causing a slightly burnt taste."

He said, putting down his index finger.

"Two, the cheese was slightly old, resulting in a less than perfect cheese."

He continued, putting down his ring finger.

"Three, your oven is not well maintained. It did not heat up your quesadilla, leaving one part slightly undercooked and one slightly overcooked."

Soma said with a smirk, his middle finger up at Eizan before lowering it.

"Sight, smell, hearing. And those are my three weaker senses. You should be glad you didn't deal with..."

Soma said, looking at the VIP box that Erina Nakiri would be sitting at.

"..My Leviathan's tongue."

Soma said, walking away from the stunned Eizan and towards the tunnel.

"...Anyways, if you will excuse me, I now have some important Ninth Seat business to take care off."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. I tried to make the food cooking as detailed as possible, but I'm not a cook so it probably isn't that good.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another chapter of How to Win Shokugekis and Eat People.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural or Shokugeki no Soma.

* * *

Kabutoyama Tetsuji loitered around his club room as the rest of the Skewer Research Society lounged about, reading books on the various skewering techniques throughout the world.

A ping sound came from his computer, followed by a "You've Got Email" sound. Kabutoyama raised his eyebrows at this and went to open his computer.

 _Email(1)_

He opened his school-created email and found the new message.

 _A Simple Proposal_

His eyebrows remained up as he saw the sender of the email. Yukihira Soma, the first-year who had just become the 9th Seat of the Elite Ten Council in a public thrashing of the former seat.

With his interest sufficiently raised, instead of placing it in the spam folder, he doubled clicked on the email.

 _Dear Club and Research Society Leaders,_

 _As you may have become aware, there has been a recent change in the composition of the Elite Ten Council. The previous 9_ _th_ _Seat is no more, and in his place is I, Yukihira Soma._

 _I come to you all with a simple proposal. As I'm sure that you are all aware of, a colleague of mine, the 10_ _th_ _Seat and granddaughter of the Chairman, Miss Nakiri Erina has been on a bit of a warpath, destroying and shutting down numerous research clubs and societies._

 _I will be hosting a meeting on Thursday, the 22_ _nd_ _in Room 302 at 4:00pm. What I offer you is refuge from Miss Nakiri, the beginning of a beneficial relationship for the both of us. More details will be presented at this meeting._

 _I do hope to see that you are all here. You will not regret hearing what I have to say._

 _From the Ninth Seat of the Elite Ten,_

 _Yukihira Soma_

Kabutoyama remained silent, digesting what he read.

While he was entirely confident in his abilities in a Shokugeki, he could not help but feel curious as to what this meeting would entail. It wouldn't hurt to be under the protection of the 9th Seat of the Elite Ten, no it would not. A certain amount of top cover would be provided in Nakiri Erina's expansion schemes, Kabutoyama thought angrily.

Without a word, he went over to the calendar that hung against the wall, and wrote on the date of the 22nd.

 _Meeting with Yukihira Soma_

* * *

Everyone streamed into room 302, a room that is normally used by the Chemistry department. Beakers, flasks, and bottles were seen throughout the room as the interested club and society leaders strolled in. They took seats and chatted among themselves.

When the clock struck 4, the door opened.

Everyone turned to see Yukihira Soma walk behind the teacher's desk and stare at those gathered as he placed a stack of papers in front of him. His expression was a plain, if slightly happy expression, which turned into a full-fledged, but forced smile.

"Thank you, all for attending. I truly am glad that you've thought highly enough of me to attend this meeting."

Yukihira Soma said, slightly bowing as a result. With his face low enough to prevent people from seeing it, the Leviathan scowled, hating prostrating himself to anyone beside the boss.

Before he straightened up, he forced the smile back on his face.

"Now, I will get straight to the point. There is no point in wasting your time or my time beating around the bush. You are all in danger from Nakiri Erina's reckless and frivolous plans for expanding her kitchen."

He said, his piercing eyes looking dead on at the crowd.

"What I propose to you all is simple. You sign over your clubs to me, and I will provide protection from her desires. She will not challenge me to a Shokugeki and your clubs will be safe."

People murmured amongst themselves for a moment before Soma continued.

"We are fundamentally different, Nakiri and I. She wishes to destroy your societies, I merely wish to preserve them. Each society is a budding flower, and it would be a shame for her to cut the flower before it has a chance to bloom. I do not wish to interfere in the daily aspects of your clubs. What I wish for is your recipes, your information. The things that will live on long after you and I leave this place."

Soma glanced at the captive audience before continuing.

"If you accept this offer, I will become the President of your club or society, but you will be the Vice President and effectively manage the club as you see fit. You will get protection from Nakiri's path of destruction. I suggest you take my offer."

…..

Soma finished with that as everyone remained silent at his words.

The silence lasted a few uncomfortable, awkward moments before a timid hand shot up in the back. Soma simply nodded.

"Um, w-what if we don't accept your offer?"

Soma couldn't see who the girl that asked the question was, but an arrogant smirk appeared on his face nonetheless. His eyes became condescending, just like in his match with Eizan.

"You are free to pursue that option, I'm not forcing this on you." Soma tilted his head, his mouth a frown but his eyes still condescending.

"..But do know this, I will get your club's reservoir of recipes, one way or another. I do not wish to adopt my colleague's methods of acquiring your clubs by any means, but I will do that if necessary. And when I do, I might dismantle everything everyone before you has worked so hard to create, right in front of your eyes."

Soma's lip twisted, forming a half-smile, half-frown. His eyes widened like a teacher talking down to a pupil.

"…Are you willing to risk the future of your club for some misplaced pride? So to answer your question, if you don't accept my offer, you will get Shokugeki'd and you will lose."

Soma finished emphasizing the word lose. Soma then glanced at the clock and then looked at his audience again.

"Well, I do believe that this has been a productive meeting. These sheets in front of me are ownership transfer documents. Please turn these into the administrations if you have accepted my offer. With this, I say goodbye."

Soma said, taking a small bow before leaving the dumbfounded audience.

* * *

"Go to Hell, you bastard!"

Kabutoyama Tetsuji shouted at the sky.

"You're not going to get my club without a fight. You're not going to get my club without a struggle!"

He muttered to himself, a defiant fist in the air. Little did he know, that someone was watching him.

"They always struggle, yet it never ends well for them."

The person said, shaking his red-haired head.

* * *

A few days after, Yukihira Soma strolled into the Don RS clubroom. He frowned at its state of disarray before putting on a smile on his face.

"Hello there, Vice President."

Soma said to the only other person in the room. The Vice President in question jumped as a result, turning around to see Yukihira Soma staring blankly at him.

"I do thank you for accepting my offer."

Soma said with a small bow. He walked around the Vice President, his fingers trailing on the binders of recipes. He stopped, picking a binder and flipping through the pages.

"Sounds delicious."

He said, closing the book. Soma turned around, staring at the Vice President icily.

"I heard that you have a Nakiri issue."

Soma said, his statement more of a question with the Vice President nodded at.

"Very well, we are expecting a …"

Soma said, a smile on his face as the door opened. He already knew of who it was, but turned around anyways to greet the person.

"..Guest. Welcome, Ikumi Mito, the Meat Master."

Soma chuckled, tilting his head at Nakiri Erina's enforcer.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexual that sounds?"

Soma grinned, causing the girl in question to grit her teeth.

"What's this?"

She said, tossing a people of crumpled up paper on the food. Soma's smile turned condescending as he picked it up and uncrumpled it.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. You mess with this club, we are going to Shokugeki, even though you and I already know what the result is going to be."

His eyes met the glaring blonde's eyes.

"…I will fight to protect my investments. You are more than welcome to fight, but know that you WILL lose. The loser of the Shokugeki will be expelled."

Soma finished in a soft, arrogant voice.

"Don't get cocky just because you beat the 9th Seat! I'll crush you with my…."

"A5 beef? I know all about you, the scion of your family. It won't matter. You will lose regardless. So I take it you accept, you lap dog?"

Soma said, causing the busty blonde to storm out of the room but not before saying one thing.

"You will get destroyed and your little club will be demolished for Miss Nakiri."

Soma remained unfazed at this and after she left, he muttered to himself.

"You can try, and you will fail."

* * *

Hello there, been a long time, hasn't it? Just got a shot of motivation to finish this chapter by the new review.

Please review this more! It gives me motivation to write this story quicker. Also follow and favorite as well.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
